


Lonely Beings

by QueenEgg



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Herrah Hornet and Quirrel briefly show up, Lurien and Ghost are sad and isolated but less so together, Parent/Child relationship - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Reunions, Touch-Starved, minor self harm warning for the very end of the 1st chap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEgg/pseuds/QueenEgg
Summary: After a fated meeting with one of the Seals, Ghost resolves to find another path to reach Hallownest's salvation.





	1. The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i *know* hk's birthday is _Tomorrow_ , but! I'll post the 2nd half of this fic then and that'll balance it out! I just got too excited jkhfdgfkgsd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost pays a visit to a sleeping Dreamer.

When Ghost dreamnailed the sleeping body of Lurien the Watcher, the last thing they’d expected to see was a replica of the room they were last in. They were almost compelled to rub their eyes as they took in what they were seeing.

Unlike the waking-world version of the Spire, the dream construct was bathed in a soft golden light. The disarray and decay was gone, and they could see the immaculate polish of the window frames, documents filed away on shelves- that when flipped through, were all blank. They noted that the stone plinth which was present in the other realm was missing from sight, however, and so was the bug who’d lain atop it.

It was only when a quiet sigh drew their attention to the opposite end of the room that they spotted him.

The Watcher was sitting on the floor in the place where his telescope should’ve been, his head resting against the window while his hands lay folded in his lap. When they approached, he looked up- seemingly unsurprised by their presence.

“Hello there, little shadow,” he said, and Ghost was taken aback by the softness in his voice. “The scenery is grand, isn’t it? Though I’ll admit, I miss the view of my city.” The moment they reached his side, they glanced out the window at the clouds that lazy drifted across the horizon, the warm light a stark contrast to the cold rain of Hallownest’s capitol.

Ghost shouldn’t have hesitated. They didn’t mean to hold back. They’d come to the spire to break the seal by any means necessary, and yet-

“I know why you’re here. Forgive me for my presumptuousness, but... if you would wait just a little longer,” Lurien sat up and watched them as they moved to position themself at his side, crossing their legs and gazing up at him expectantly. “Ah- well this is interesting. I would’ve thought you’d follow through with your goals without- mm. Perhaps... do you know why you’re here?”

They nodded.

“Then... why do you not raise your blade against me?” he asked, and they tilted their head slightly. _Why didn’t they?_

Shrugging their shoulders, Ghost unsheathed their nail, noting how Lurien tensed the moment it was in sight. However, they then stood and set the weapon down on a table across the room before returning to his side and patting his hand lightly before sitting down once more.

 _I don’t want to hurt you._ He couldn’t hear their thoughts, obviously, but they hoped he’d feel their intent.

“You’re a strange thing, aren’t you, little one?” It wasn’t a real question, and Ghost didn’t know if he expected them to respond or not. Was he? Did Lurien even know what they were?

Their internal musing was cut off as a hand settled between their crest. Ghost jolted slightly, looking up at the Watcher as he pet them- the gentle touch unfamiliar yet endearing all the while. Arching into his palm, they sighed noiselessly once he began scratching at the base of their horns.

His laughter at their reaction prompted them to reach up to hold his arm in place- a wordless request for him to not pull away that he thankfully understood.

“Am I wrong in indulging you for this? One would think you’ve never known a kind touch as this-” Before he finished, they shook their head immediately, watching as he leaned away slightly. “What? Never? Truly?” When they nodded, Lurien shifted, and Ghost startled when he lifted them up as he stood, holding their much smaller body against his chest.

“In that case, you have my condolences little one. Although, I can understand it I suppose. I can scarcely remember the last time I experienced the same in waking.” At this, they held their hand up and settled it against the front of his mask.

It was as if the world stopped in that second. Lurien froze at the contact before slowly, slowly moving to hold them his left arms so he could raise up his mask with his right. The face beneath it was unlike anything that they were expecting. Dark fuzz covered his face, and a misted over periwinkle eye blinked at them- tears threatening to spill from it as Ghost wasted no time in settling a hand on his snout, prompting him to let out a soft huff of amusement.

“How terrible is it that we can both relate to such a thing? Yet, how lucky am I to know that my life is in the hands of someone who can understand how I feel!” His excited chirps quickly shifted to sobs as he held them, and Ghost panicked slightly at the Watcher’s sudden change in demeanor, their hands clutching at the sides of his face as he cried over them.

“The Kingdom... my city... how much has been lost in my absence?” he whimpered out, despite knowing they would be unable to answer. “The King promised- he promised me that my sacrifice-” Lurien’s words were lost to soft hiccups as he slid to the ground, once again leaning against the window while Ghost held tight to his robes.

Would the rest of the dreamers be like this? Broken and isolated individuals who were forced to feel the decay of the world they’d sacrificed themselves to protect? Rubbing their chin against his chest, Ghost pressed themselves further against the Watcher, whose arms tightened around them reflexively.

This time, when he blinked down at them, there was a hint of a smile in his eye.

“I must admit... never would I have thought that the end of my life would be accompanied by being comforted by the one who would take it from me,” he said, his voice watery as he lifted Ghost once more and set them back on the ground. Standing, he stepped over to the table where they’d left their nail before picking it up and moving to kneel in front of them, his mask back over his face. “I am ready now, little one. Please do not hesitate this time. I am at peace with what is to come.”

But they did hesitate.

Grasping the hilt of their nail, they stared at the individual in front of them. Why did Lurien deserve death? For his service to the King and his Kingdom? For the mistake of bestowing his trust upon one who would misuse it? Even as they raised their weapon to strike, their limbs began to shake, until the nail fell from their hands and clattered to the floor.

The next moment found their arms around Lurien’s neck, their body trembling as he held still in their hold- stunned.

They didn’t want to let go.

“Little one...” he started, before quieting once more, his arms winding around them gently and pulling them back against his chest. “I’m sorry- I’m so sorry. This burden- you should’ve never had to bear it. The weight of all our choices... it was wrong to have you carry them, yet here you are.” His words only prompted them to cling harder. After an age spent alone, fighting for themselves, then for a responsibility they’d never asked for, this was the first time they’d known tenderness, _security-_

In the dreamed up version of the Spire, Ghost felt black rivulets begin to slide down their face as they kept the Watcher in a death-grip. They didn’t want to let go. They _wouldn’t_ let go-

“You know, as much as I appreciate the company, you can’t remain here forever lest you risk fading away...” Lurien’s soft chiding should’ve made them draw away, but Ghost only buried their face further into his shoulder. “Please- little shadow- you are the hope we hold for this Kingdom! You would throw away your chance for this?”

His pleading did nothing to sway them, but when Lurien- much larger than them as he was -made to pull them away, there was nothing they could do to keep their hold on him, their hands grasping at empty air as they tried to reach for him.

This time, when he pressed their nail into their hands, he clasped his claws around theirs, preventing them from letting go as the tip pointed at his chest.

“Please, _please-”_ he asked, then gasped as they swatted his hands away, flipping the point of their nail around and thrusting it into their shell, ignoring his cry of distress as they pulled the blade out and repeated the act, again, again, _again-_

The last thing they saw as their vision was stained with black- shimmering mandalas obscuring almost everything from sight -was Lurien’s terrified face.

They wanted to tell him that it would be okay, that they weren’t dead, just _waking-_ and that they’d be back for him.

 

When Ghost awoke in the Spire next to his unconscious body, they got to their feet unsteadily and made a beeline for a lift.

They _would_ come back for him.


	2. The Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2nd birthday to my Favorite Game of all time!!

Waking felt like he was being plunged into freezing cold water- that was the first thought Lurien had as he sat up with a loud gasp. His heart pounded in his chest as his claws scrabbled for purchase against the smooth stone beneath him.

His body felt all kinds of wrong, and even after several minutes of him struggling to control his breathing, it still felt like his legs were weighted down, and every movement of his arms was slower than expected. Blinking wildly, he raised a hand to his face and jumped slightly when his palm met his forehead- uninhibited by the presence of the mask he should’ve been wearing.

Sitting there in his room- it would be some time yet before he realized that everything was dark, his candles having long been extinguished -Lurien tried to take in his surroundings.

This wasn’t the dream. He knew that much.

The golden light and subtle warmth were gone, replaced with the familiar blues and grays of the City of Tears-  _ his city, _ he thought, before promptly forcing down his own tears as he thought about how much time had passed since the last time he’d seen rainfall with his own eye.

Throughout all this, however, there was one thing that refused to leave his mind.

_ Where was the little shadow? _

Lurien wrung his hands together as he scanned the room. He was alone, that much was clear, but there was a distinct lack of a corpse- or corpses -around him. If the small creature were dead, surely their remains would be somewhere by his bedside?

Standing on shaky, unsteady legs, Lurien ever-so-slowly made his way to the lift and waited with bated breath as it took him to the lower floor.

It was a sobering sight, to see the cold bodies of guards littering the hallways below and even his knight’s shells lay empty and still. Though, he could see that not all were blessed with such quiet departures, as the partially melted carapaces of others were strewn about as well- remnants of the infection’s damage still a lingering reminder of what his people had faced after he’d gone to sleep.

Wincing at the sight, the Watcher- Could he still lay claim to that title? It seemed foolish to cling to such things in a world such as the one he’d woken to. -braced himself against the walls and continued down, down-

Once he was outside, Lurien took a deep breath and tried to quell the beginnings of distress that had been steadily building in his chest since he dared to step foot out of his room. How long had it been since he’d left his tower? Even since before becoming a seal, he wasn’t exactly known for making frequent excursions from his home. Not to mention, the last time he needed to leave the City...

Ultimately, none of that mattered now, though. There was someone he needed to find.

Steeling himself, he raised his hood over his head and left the protective shelter of the Spire’s lowest floor. His first order of business would be to see whether or not his fellow Dreamers had woken.

It was perhaps a miracle that any stags had survived the Kingdom’s fall. The one who had answered the bell’s ring at the King’s station seemed surprised to see him, though never mentioned his title when inquiring where he’d come from. Lurien feigned ignorance at that. It was easy enough to say a few absent words about how he couldn’t remember much- and that he simply needed help in finding those who he’d lost some time ago.

The stag seemed glad to assist, and Lurien found himself thankful for their assistance even as he clung to the seat atop their back while they galloped to his destination.

 

Deepnest was as claustrophobic and terrifying as it had been on his last visit- the few meetings he’d had with Herrah leaving him more terrified out of the outside world than ever before. Even the stag was put off by the atmosphere the place exuded, yet despite their warnings, Lurien continued onward.

The hanging nests of the village were quiet, although the distant chittering and soft noises that came from within the few dens left him feeling hopeful as he approached the one at the very center.

Navigating the inside, however, was an entirely different ordeal.

Lurien considered himself lucky that most of the beasts had yet to fully rouse themselves from sleep. Devouts and an assortment of smaller spiders were gathered at random intervals, their bodies yet to recover from the effects of the plague’s influence.

It was only when he managed to sneak past them all to reach the innermost bedchamber that he was granted the sight of Herrah- awake and present -with another red-cloaked individual he didn’t recognize at her bedside. The two were speaking in hushed, albeit excited tones, but when he lightly cleared his throat to gain their attention, he yelped softly at blade that flashed before him.

“You-! Who are you, and how did you get in here?” Herrah’s guest had her weapon pointed in his direction, and at first both he and his fellow Dreamer seemed stunned by the action. Then, Herrah began to laugh- an unfamiliar sound that made something within Lurien ache. Perhaps it was the tenderness in her voice as she drew the other bug back towards herself while easing her weapon down with one hand.

“Lurien... I must admit that your presence here is, quite unexpected.” The Queen of Deepnest spoke with a vibrant fondness and Lurien nodded quickly, wanting to take advantage of her good mood so he could leave the two to what was quite obviously something very personal.

Shaking off the last of his nerves, he approached the pair cautiously. “Yes, well, you could say this whole situation is unexpected, considering neither of us thought we’d ever wake again.” At his words, Herrah nodded, and the bug at her side seemed to understand that he posed no threat to either of them as she stored her weapon.

“A correct assessment of the matter- but stay your concerns for a brief moment. If you would, this is my daughter, Hornet.” Herrah’s tone was dripping with pride, and as soon as he fixed his gaze on the crimson clad individual at her side, the similarities between the two of them became clear. Blinking once, Lurien took a closer look at Hornet, surprise painting his features as a distant memory of a much smaller bug- still dressed in red -drifted to the forefront of his thoughts.

“Oh! My, how the time has slipped through our fingers. The last time I saw you, you were-” he leaned down and held his hand up just above his ankle, “-this tall! It’s good to know you’re well, child.”

At his words, the hostility drained from her stance, and the young heir of Deepnest let out an affected sigh. “It’s been centuries, Watcher. I haven’t been a child for many years. I appreciate the sentiment, however.” Once she’d finally sheathed her weapon, Lurien found it much easier to relax. “What business have you here?”

Herrah’s quiet scolding didn’t go unnoticed, but he couldn’t afford to pay much attention to the mother-daughter pair, as he bowed his head slightly.

“I...wanted to know if I wasn’t alone- in waking that is. Yet, I was also looking for, ah- maybe you’ve seen them? A small creature, perhaps even paler than you, Hornet,” When a pair of claws caught his shoulders, Lurien froze.

“The one you’re looking for isn’t here” Herrah started, then leaned down so she could meet his eye with all six of her own. “But I have a feeling you’ll find them. Lurien, be safe.”

Knowing that if he attempted a response, his voice would betray him, Lurien simply nodded and turned back the way he came.

 

The trek to the Archives was much simpler than his excursion through the Beast’s den. The stag was quite happy to take him to somewhere much less dangerous, and Lurien as well was elated to be going to a more familiar place. Monomon’s creations lazily bobbed and floated in the air along the way to her sanctum- paying him no mind as he gently brushed them aside when they drifted too close to his face.

Upon reaching the building in question, he found its outer gates open, and without much thought, stepped into the glowing halls without much pretense.

“Sir-? Excuse me? Oh gods-” Before he could make it very far into the Archives, however, he was stopped by a bug- perhaps he’d lost his memory of this one too? -jumping in front of him quicker than he’d expected. “You- ah, you’re not attacking me... not a husk, then.”

Lurien tilted his head. “Last time I checked I most certainly wasn’t one of those shambling creatures,” he said, noting how the other seemed to relax at the joke.

“Very good, yes, except I’m afraid I can’t allow you to proceed any further.” He spoke softly. “Not many knew of the location of this place, so I have to assume that you know, or at least, know  _ of _ my Lady. It would be remiss of me to let any visitor in to see her while she’s in such a state-”

“What? Why? Is there something wrong with her?” The panic welled up in him faster than he’d like to admit, but between the two he’d shared in his duties with, he was always closest to Monomon. If she’d suffered in any way from what they’d all endured-

Lurien paused when the other bug held up his hands and shook his head. “No, no, don’t worry, my friend. She’s alive, and well, but rather out of sorts. It was lucky that I was here when she woke, otherwise I doubt she’d be in one piece now,” he admitted, seeming more distressed than Lurien was at the idea of something being wrong with Monomon. “Perhaps in a few days, she’ll be well enough to leave her chambers...”

He didn’t want to appear reluctant to leave, but he still had another matter to attend to, and if the one in front of him was to be believed, then Monomon would be alright without his attention. “In that case, you wouldn’t happen to have seen another bug pass by here, would you? Rather short and pale in form?” Lurien asked, only for him to freeze before slowly shaking his head. “Ah, I see... Very well then. Please tell her I was here, and that I hope she recovers swiftly.”

Lurien turned on his heel to leave before hearing the other’s response. It wouldn’t do to dally.

 

Upon returning to the city, Lurien bade the stag farewell, and stepped back into the rain with a frown. The other Dreamers were fine, accompanied by those who knew them in life.

He had no such luxuries.

Passing through the bottom floor of the Spire, Lurien didn’t feel as compelled to return to the top floor. What was waiting for him there besides a cold, empty room? None of the others had any information of the shadow who’d met with him in his sleep, and the Kingdom was a vast place. It was entirely possible that he’d never find them.

Yet, instead of going back home, he felt a distant urge to continue onward, leaving the Spire once more and heading for the heart of the capitol.

When he reached it, he noticed two things. The first was a statue, its likeness immediately recognizable even after so long. The stone carving of the Hollow Knight didn’t do them justice, he thought.

The second thing, however, was the shadowy mass beneath the statue.

For once in his life, his fear of the unknown was distant as he approached. It was seemingly formless, though darker than anything he’d seen in his life- a wispy collection of blackness that reflected none of the light around them.

As soon as he was within arms reach, it turned, and bright white eyes shone up at him.

Freezing in place, Lurien held a hand out towards it. There was a familiarity to the gaze that met his own, and to his surprise, after a few seconds, the black began to curl away from the center of what he assumed was its face- revealing a smooth white surface underneath. After a few seconds, it ducked its head, then looked back up at him-

“Little shadow? Is that you?” he whispered out, only to receive a reply in the form of a small body colliding with his legs, the folds of his robes held tightly in their hands as they tried to bury themselves in the fabric. “Ah- there now... it’s alright-!”

When he caught sight of their face once more, he was stunned to see black tears streaming down their face, their presence only kept there thanks to Lurien kneeling over them- blocking out the rain.

“I- don’t cry, please don’t cry, little one-!” Lurien said, somewhat frantic as he leaned down to bring his arms around them, raising them up. As soon as they were able to reach, their arms were around his neck. “What happened to you? I thought you’d-” His breath hitched as he remembered the last time he’d seen them, their nail plunged into their own chest before they came apart in front of him in a shower of light and dark.

Holding back his own tears, he turned away from the memorial and returned them both to shelter.

Leaning against the doorway with the smaller being in his lap, Lurien absently stroked the back of their head as he wondered how he’d gotten himself into such a situation.

They were a vessel. He didn’t know how that particular fact had escaped him before, but perhaps it had something to do with his warped perception in the dream.

It was fitting though, that he’d find a child of the King beneath the visage of their sibling.

When their body stopped shaking with the force of their sobs, Lurien tilted their head up so he could get a better look at them, using the edge of his cloak to wipe away the remaining black stains from their face.

“There now... are you feeling any better?” They nodded, and Lurien sighed with relief. “Very good, I was worried for a moment. I didn’t think you’d be that surprised to see me, however.” At this, they shook their head, pointing to up above them.

Giving them a confused look, he tried to decipher what they were attempting to tell him. “You... were at the top of the Spire?” When they nodded, Lurien felt a sinking sensation in his chest. “Oh- goodness, did you come to find me?” Another nod.  _ Ah- _

He’d left almost as soon as he’d awoken, and the vessel must have come in search of him sometime after, only for him to be gone. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” he said, holding them close even as he stood. “I went to find the other Dreamers- to see if they were alright..”

Glancing down, he noted them gently tapping his chest as they looked up at him. “They’re both fine, reunited with those they missed in sleep. Such companionship is foreign to me, you know. I figured it best I leave them to get reacquainted with their loved ones,” he mused. “What about you, little one? The infection is gone, your goals completed. Where will you go now?”

Lacking a verbal reply, they simply leaned their head against his shoulder.

_ Oh. _

Cradling them closer, Lurien headed for the lift. “Well, in that case, let’s go home, shall we?” If their tiny hands simply tightened their grip on him, he said nothing of it.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Lurien's dream being a replica of his room was inspired by [this](http://atara-08-art.tumblr.com/post/182979134670/) amazing piece! (seriously it is Great)
> 
> also if you're a fellow lurien fan please talk to me on tumblr _im so lonely-_


End file.
